


Drifting

by TheRaven



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: jason dreams, and freddy watches.





	1. Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. also i'm lazy and can't be arsed to include italics and the like. have fun.

On occasion, Freddy visits the lake.

And he watches Jason sleep in chains.

Jason does sleep, most of the time. Freddy debated needling into his dreams, but there is something fascinating about watching his face. His face, beneath the mask that Freddy has long since removed. The muscles twitch. The eyes stutter beneath the lids.

Freddy smiles, and drifts closer.

He reaches out, and the dry, blackened filaments of his fingertips wend their way under Jason's chin and into his nose and eyes and mouth and--

His fingers worm into Jason's water-bloated soul, and everything they touch burns bright.

“This water must be boring,” Freddy drawls. “Don't you want to warm up?”

And, unbidden, the rotting wood and kelp and desperate, heaving gasps against the dark blue water--  
'  
“It won't kill you, dipshit,” Freddy sighs. “You should know that by now.”

Jason thrashes half-heartedly against the chains, but he no longer fights the rush of water into his lungs, and he makes a sound that might have passed for laughter.

“Good to see you're finally talking sense,” Freddy laughs though the influx of lake-water into his lungs serves only to reinforce his own dream domionion.

Freddy drifts.

Closer.

Among the kelp and flurry of sand and--

His bleary eyes flicker open, lock onto the bloodshot, eternal gaze of the nightmare on Elm Street.

“You want to kill them,” murmurs Freddy, caressing Jason't jaw with his fingertips and—just barely—pulling Jason back from the aching knives that Jason begged, begged to unleash.

One by one, their prey slips through Jason's fingers, and he howls with impotent longing.

“Watch me,” Freddy murmurs, and he coaxes the sleeping Jason just close enough to see.

Fear. Tendrils of fear. The inky abyss of hope; of futile flight into fear and behind pop-culture protections.

Freddy swoops in, a whirlwind of blood and terror.

He pauses, gore dripping from his teeth.

And Jason comes to him, all teeth and blood and hips and now. Freddy tears at the edges of Jason's drive and cackles at the delicious crunch of veins and gristle that brings him to the edge and back again.

“I love that ferocity,” Freddy groans, and while his own semi-corpoeal limbs shudder with the desire to own Jason, to eclipse his desire and own him completely--

Freddy snarls.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

Freddy watches, and in the filthy, blue-black flurry of agitation, he sees that split-second of longing. Of FRUSTRATION. And Freddy sends out the slightest of tendrils to calm him, and the jolt when the tendrils wander between his legs is--

Freddy leaves it alone, for a moment. Jason writhes in his chains, throwing out filaments of fire and hate and utter dismissal. And Freddy reaches out, gently, when the whirlwind settles.

Trails his burnt fingertips down Jason's chest, pausing every time his lungs heave against the water and his hands claw at whatever sunken weapons he can find. Freddy nudges the scythes and the knives and the hammers away, and he draws his fingers down. Jason snarls, but Freddy's other hand cradles the side of his face. Calm. Careful.

Until Freddy's fingertips worm their way under the tattered scraps of Jason's clothing, and--

Jason starts, clutches at him with sharp nails and wordless, airless moans. Freddy cackles and tears away the ragged scraps over Jason's body and captures his black lips in a bruising kiss. No air, no sound, no fear.

Freddy cackles again as Jason's desperate hands claw at his waist, at the eager bulge in Freddy's ragged trousers. He slashes away the remaining clothing and cups a hand around the back of Jason's neck, unnaturally gentle. Jason's black lips howl as Freddy's other hand snakes its way into his lap--

Jason snarls and sinks his teeth into Freddy's shoulder. He gives a strangled gasp, choking briefly on the dirty green water between them, and sinks his fingers into the rotted meat of Jason's shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Freddy snarls, one hand curling around Jason's cock and the other clawing into his own hole.

Jason howls, thrusting into Freddy's cold, curled hand, and Freddy's own loins stir against his own intentions. And he feels the cold hardness against him, and, intoxicated by desire and pain, he guides Jason into him.


	3. an ending of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek man

The intrusion draws a long, low moan from Freddy's lips. He slashes with his razors across Jason's face, and he laps at the blood with a burning blue tongue as he digs into his own body. He hisses again at the quick, merciless probing between his legs—blood mixes with perfect heat. Thrusting, clutching, desperate.

Jason is not ready But Freddy devours him, wholly, and their union brings a guttural howl to Jason's lips. And his hips thrust desperately, and his teeth sink into dying flesh, and Jason anchors himself with his talons and his tongue.

Freddy falls away, filthy and bleeding, and draws a shattered hand across an impossible, aching erection. Jason laughs at him and retreats, but Freddy comes, sickly-blue and dead in the water.

Jason's eyes flutter closed against the blood and the shreds of flesh, and he returns to dreams.

“Fuckin' tease,” Freddy chuckles, and dissipates into the darkness.


End file.
